


Adore U

by MilkinApouch



Series: Gogy and Eret, royals from the nether [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eret is GeorgeNotFound's little brother, Eret is Herobrine's son, Gen, GeorgeNotFound is Herobrine's son, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkinApouch/pseuds/MilkinApouch
Summary: The prince was lonely, he wanted someone to take care of and now he does.English is not my first language so please forgive me , but enjoy
Relationships: Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Gogy and Eret, royals from the nether [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094432
Kudos: 40





	Adore U

**Author's Note:**

> :) enjoy

The crown Prince, George Brine of the Nether, was lonely. He was an outcast, always pushed away, nobody wanted to be near him because he was different. He might be herobrine's first son but he was just an evolved human, he wasn't a hybrid like the others. He wasn't part Piglin, ghast, or even those endermen who teleported in and out of his kingdom. 

He was a prince, yes of course, but was never given the time and attention he wanted. His father always traveling, needing to go to other kingdoms and seeing if everything is going well. He also went to the overworld to terrorize the creatures that lived there but he was never there for his son. Leaving George to Isolation, he grew shy and scared to interact to everyone new he met on his travels. 

He was 3 when his father came back for a year, he was confused as he watched the white eyed male rubbed his temples. He knew his father was in pain but the king didn't want to worry his child, always playing with him even though his splitting headache was unbearable. Now here he was, running towards his father's chambers. His cerulean blue cape swiping and clapping against the air, his silver crown almost falling off as he waddled inside. His eyes going wide as he couldn't belive what he saw, a little baby, just like him and dad. He slowly walked over. His tired father smiling at him as he revealed the baby, he looked like just like George did when he was that small. George couldn't help but reach over and caresses his baby brother's cheek, not noticing his own tears. He was so happy, he wasn't going to be alone anymore, his father's headache was due to his mind creating a life. But George didn't care, he was so happy, so happy to have Eret Brine next to his side. 

Growing up nobody could separate the siblings, they would run around the palace, hide in fortresses, and of course George teaching his baby brother how to fight to protect himself. Eret was always looking up to his brother, always looking to hold his hand or cower behind George, hiding in his cape. You could only tell he was there because his purplish-magenta cape was very visible against the blue. During the nights when war raged on George would read stories to him, about the overworld, the beautiful colors that ranged from blue to the very color of Eret's cape. A very different world than the one that they currently ruled over, and George wanted his brother to see such world. 

To experience the multitude of seasons, animals, even the people even if they have to hide their eyes from them. George wanted to give Eret the world and well he was preparing sooner that he expected. 

His father's casket arrived at the break of dawn, his cape slung over George as he cried his eyes out. Gripping the withered roses that were being handed to him by the guards. The first born prince had become king and he was still wanting to give his first friend the world. 

At 19 King George looked up to see his baby brother. Precious little Eret had grown to be taller than George, he had taken after their father. He couldn't help but be proud, he remembered watching the taller take his first steps. He remembered changing his diapers, not wanting anyone else to touch his treasure. He adored him, he didn't want to be far from Eret, he wants eret to be by his side till he was also struck down like his father who lived over 800 thousand years. 

They walked the palace garden, the gardeners bowing before scurrying away to leave the royal highnesses to their daily walk. Three royal guards following right behind them, carrying their netherite swords and shields just incase the king and prince can't pull out powers quick enough to protect themselves. George can see Eret's face scrunch up, it what he usually did when he wanted to speak his minds. George didn't like that look because it usually went not so good news for himself. He sighed as he stopped walking, looking at the taller, waiting for him to speak. When he did though, George wishes he never loved Eret. 

"Brother, I wish to live in the overworld. I don't want to be living here anymore, I want to experience new stuff. I want.. I want to live a new life!." George saw how Eret brightened up as he spoke, he could see it too as he saw him flail his arms and hands as he rambled about walking through a portal and hide who he was. 

Sometimes George Brine never wished for someone to talk to. Sometimes he wished he never loved Eret, because his heart is crying as he stood at the doorway watching as Eret Excitedly packed his bags to begin his journey. 

He cared for him, George really did so maybe that's why it hurt when he watched his brother walk through the portal. He looked at his royal guard, sapnap, who was going to be looking out for his brother. "Please sapnap protect Eret. He's the only person that I have left, protect him Nick."  
George begged as he watched the blaze hybrid disappear, the same way the prince did. Eret left the nether, leaving the lava, their home... leaving George. 

All that could be heard through the castle was the king painfull sobs, the day George was left alone once again. Feeling like before Eret was born, at least he had his personal Royal guards; Technoblade and badboyhalo. 

Months has passed and George was currently sitting, on the theon his father used to sit at, as he quietly chuckled to himself. He was writing a letter to Eret, well responding to a letter his brother had sent. 

George had been really happy to know that both sapnap and Eret bad been taken care of by a mortal, Philza, that had taught the two how to bake and hoe to function and get used to the overworld customs. George was very grateful and promised to send many of the Nether's riches to philza. 

"Bad may you please listen to me reading the letter I wrote for my brother? I want to make sure that its perfect for him." George looked over to the enderman hybrid that stood next to him, said enderman bowed his head as the go ahead, that he was ready to listen. 

The king of thr nether couldn't help but smile as he opened his mouth to read what he wrote down. George Brine, the King of the Nether, adores his little brother, Eret the prince of the Nether. 

He loved him from the tippy top of clouds in the Aether to the bottomless pits in the End.

The king of the Nether Adores his little brother and nothing would change that.


End file.
